emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7263 (14th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Sam has spent the night sleeping in the Dingles van. Megan agrees to Jai's offer on the condition that he dumps Leyla and she gets to watch. Rachel finds Sam and begins to wonder if there's any point going to court. Sam agrees to stand by her so she can get Archie back. Laurel and Marlon realise April is still confused as to why they've split up but are still living together. Belle impresses Kirin by her marketing ideas. Rhona realises Paddy knows about her kiss with Marlon and apologises. Leyla worries when Jai and Megan turn up at Tug Ghyll to see her. Megan watches on amused as Jai bluntly breaks up with Leyla leaving her devastated. Laurel jumps at the opportunity when she finds out Brenda is looking for someone to help out at the café. Leyla begs Jai to reconsider but Megan twists the knife by adding that she's pregnant. Dan reacts badly when he finds Laurel being trained in the café and walks out, accusing Brenda of replacing Ruby before her body is even cold. Kerry witnesses the end of his rant and is left concerned by how hard Dan is taking her death. Edna suggests they hold a memorial for Ruby in the church. Jai heads off to court with Megan assuring him she'll join him later. Marlon apologises to Rhona for telling Paddy about the kiss, explaining that he thought he'd better in case April decided to pass the news along. Rachel and Sam arrive at the court. Marlon is annoyed as Paddy signs him up to a dating site. Rakesh is grateful when Kirin shows him his business plans and asks for his advice. He agrees to support Kirin on the condition that he agrees to consider university if his plans don't work out. Rakesh compliments Belle's marketing skills and assumes that Kirin is considering a relationship with her. Kirin tells him that Belle is a kid and that he's not interested in her that way, unaware that an upset Belle has overheard every word. Paddy sets Marlon up an a date with a builder repairing the Village Hall. Leyla and Megan argue in the pub as she prepares to leave for court. Megan suddenly doubles over in pain. Jai leaves Megan a voicemail, demanding she arrive at the court. He taunts Rachel as they get called in to the courtroom, trying to persuade her to walk away. Rachel turns the tables saying that if Megan doesn't turn up to support him, he won't have much in the way of defense. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Robblesfield Way *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Kitchen and staff room *Hotten Magistrates Court - Waiting room Memorable dialogue Jai Sharma: (to Leyla Harding) "The thought of waking up to your stupid, smiley face every morning makes me feel sick." Megan Sharma: "Awkward." --- Dan Spencer: (to Edna Birch) "You're still alive, though it's hard to tell with you sometimes." --- Rhona Goskirk: "Paddy's got April in the surgery." Marlon Dingle: "Yeah, she wanted to see some cute bunnies." Rhona Goskirk: "Oh. Well, the only one we've got in has got a uterine tumor." Marlon Dingle: "I don't think she's gonna cut it open." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes